Fighting
by Isia-pegasus
Summary: My Made-up,Matuoa, and her relationship with our favorite Forbidden Child HIEI! RR PWEAZE


~Chi-Chi: Okay this is a songfic dedicated to Matuoa and Hiei  
  
~Matuoa: I'm a made-up FYI  
  
~Yusuke: yes we know that^^  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if everything goes to plan  
came Friday afternoon!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fighting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
A lonely girl sits on an old wooden swing set in the park staring at the  
horizon. Watching for the one who left, watching for the one she loves, the  
sun is engulfed in the darkness that night brings.  
  
The world revolves; I've let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
  
She closes her eyes sighing, the warm summer heat leaving the air bringing  
in a cool breeze. The breeze pulls back her hair slightly exposing her  
necklace, a necklace of a shard of a tear gem.  
  
It bathes my skin; I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you  
The girl gets up and leaves the area walking down the small hill slowly.  
The air seems to get thinner as she imagines her dreams that she longs to  
happen; but then again they're just silly schoolgirl dreams.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
She rubs her arms for warmth, as the weather gets cooler, she finds her way  
onto a lonely and dark street. Small tears roll down her face, her heart  
aching badly; she always wants things she cannot receive.  
  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Memories sweeping her mind, twisting her once sane thoughts, it's not easy  
to love a fire and ice youkai.  
Love does funny things to you, makes you do things you'd never do; like a  
drug you always crave for more.  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in, breathe out  
There is no sound  
  
The girl walks slowly onto a neighborhood, even after all these years it  
seems new. Infact everything seems new since he came along, no one has been  
neither nicer nor stricter to her except for him.  
  
We move together up and down  
We levitate, our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
'Cause the world, they don't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
"I live only for him, I am his princess and no one else's," She shouts to  
the world hoping for it to hear her, Her heart beating faster and faster at  
each moment that she thought of him.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
The leaves of the trees rustle in the summer night breeze, seeming to clap  
and dance for the love she had. She twirled around smiling sweetly, it felt  
so right and at the same time so wrong.  
  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
the girl walks up to a house and entered in, everything so dark and lonely.  
No life just death, she sighed her fun was over now and the cycle would  
repeat itself tomorrow and the next day until those Schoolgirl dreams come  
true.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
the girl walked down the hall and into her bedroom, a cat lay sleeping on  
her bedside table. She changed her outfit into pajamas and lay on top of  
her bed, staring at a small picture frame that held pictures from the  
recent Christmas.  
  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Pictures of her friends smiling and playing, one of these pictures caught  
her eye. A small black and white one of her and the demon kissing each  
other.  
  
We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep, there's just so much to do  
So much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable, the way I'm loving you  
Tears began to form in her eyes then flowed down her cheeks, She felt so  
alone. She curled her body into a ball and clutched her arms trying to  
suppress the sobs rising in her throat.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
The cat that lay on the bedside table yawned and slinked over to its master  
seeing as she was unhappy. She grabbed the cat and let out a few sobs.  
  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
It was some time before she finally fell asleep, the breeze that was  
seeping from the partly opened window followed into the room rustling  
papers, clothing and tears.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
A darkened figure jumped down from a tree that was facing the girl's  
bedroom window. It moved like a shadow so smooth and undetectable to the  
window.  
  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
The shadow slipped into the room and stood before the curled up body of the  
teenage girl a small smile spread across his lips. He sat next to her and  
caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
When I look in your eyes  
Insatiable  
The way I make love with you  
  
The girl smiled slightly as she opened her eyes from the dark sleep that  
she was twisted in. She glanced over to the shadow and slowly sitting up  
knowing it was her demon, her love. The shadow leaned in and kissed her  
lips ever so softly, the girl returned this sweet kiss and began to cry;  
not of sadness or pain but of happiness. Both Forbidden children and both  
in love, heaven could not make a better match. The shadow saw the girls  
tears and wiped them away before embracing her in a gentle hug, everything  
was going to be alright now; the foolish schoolgirl dreams would come true  
and life would be absolutely, positively Perfect.  
  
Oh, what can I do  
Insatiable  
Insatiable for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chi-Chi: I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as I did  
  
~Matuoa: it's so sweet*crys*  
  
~Yusuke: Cry baby. 


End file.
